Son Of Zane (the Diary entry's)
by TheSinicanEmpire
Summary: 9 months before he was born his father vanished no one knows where it's said he died but he left a little gift This is really hard to summarize just read and find out yes I know I hate it when people do that to but just read ok!
1. Chapter 1

**Ello my peoplez sinic here or supersonicninja I know I'm not in the best place to start making another fanfiction especially when 4 of my other story's need to be updated yeah maybe I'll just update 2 of them XD anyways I don't own minecraft diaries but I do own the little boy in this story but anyways I hope you enjoy oh and like favorite and review oh and I might not update a lot cause I'm really lazy but anyway down to the fanfic~**

Dear diary: I'm gonna turn 7 pretty soon I'm excited because mister lord said he will get me a present I never got A present before!. Feeling excited

Dear Diary: M-Mister Lord said he was J-Joking and said he'll never get something f-for a M-Monster like me. W-why am I a monster?. Feeling:confused and sad

Dear Diary: why do people look at me funny, I-I don't like it e-every time I go inside a place, People look at me looking at me angry, and then a person selling stuff walks up to me and picks me up and throws me out, and when and when I started walking home today there were three guys that came up to me smiling, I was surprised but then they got out somethings, one had a gun, another had a knife, and the last one had a whip the one with the knife grabbed me and dragged me this dungeon thingy with bars and that stuff and he threw me inside and came in himself he put the knife to my cheek and started to slice it then the one with the whip came in and whispered something in his ear I couldn't hear him but the guy with the knife left, the guy with the whip looked at me and got out his whip and whipped me I cried and I still am crying why are they doing this to me I-I don't understand please someone help me! I-I'm only 7 Years old!. Feeling: Scared

Dear Diary: I have a bunch of cuts on me now they hurt I want to go back to my box in the ally but I can't because thoughs mean guys locked me in this cellar ( **yes he learned out the name)** and I can't get out I'm scared if the will come back what if they hurt me again. Feeling: scared again

Dear Diary: they keep coming back hurting me it's been about 2 months since they captured me a-and every day since then they have been hurting me I almost died more then 3 times w-why are they doing this!. Feeling: even more scared

Dear Diary: I found out why everyone stared at me and hated me and didn't want me in there village and why none of the orphanages wanted me and the reason they keep hurting me so apparently I'm the son of this guy named Zane and he's evil and he was the son of the lord of Okasis but they said he disappeared 9 months before I was born that was 8 years ago they also said my mom was a kind and gentle person but she died giving birth to me s-so that's why they call me a m-monster because I'm Zanes son a-and I killed my mom I-I d-didn't m-mean to I-It's not my fault I-I'm sorry mom. I'm still in the cellar I wish I could get out... Feeling: Sad


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary: I found the cellar door open today, I-I'm free!. But when I look outside the cellar I see the three men dead. Why... I have to get out of here. I run out of the cellar and turn a corner I see a Girl with red hair, she looked at me and ran off. I tried to catch up to her but she was to far away. Now I had to get out of the village that much is clear I might be just 7 but still if people are going to put me in a cellar for 4 months again, I know what I'm going to do anymore. Feeling: happy but also sad

Dear Diary: today I found a lot of trees, so I cut a bunch of them down, I got about 6 to 7 stacks Wow!. After I got the wood I headed out again and I decided I should probably stay hidden but still close to a village. At least so I can hear people talking I'm still heading out I WILL FIND A VILLAGE NO MATTER WHAT!. Feeling: Determined

Dear Diary: I FOUND A VILLAGE! Finally after a week I finally found another village! But I won't go inside it of course. I'll just need to find the name. Feeling: Happy

Dear diary: I found the name it's called scalswind that's a afuly weird name, hehe well at least it's a creative one if I were to make a village its name would probably be... Wolf...valley.. Yes that took a long time to think of. Feeling: Nameless


	3. ANOTHER CHAPTER WOW! (Pattions story)

Dear diary: this morning or night? I woke up to the Cellar Door opening, I walk to out to see a girl with blonde hair, as everyone else in the room was passed out. Well at least I hope. the girl runs away when I try to say thank you. but she's already gone. I get out of my cell and stretch. my skin was as white as an Albanos. It's so bright, no matter. "I need to go" I said as I Ran out of the Hidden place to find myself into Forest, lost. well it's better than being stuck in that cellar."I hope that girl is Ok!" I exclaim, "she's tough so I'm pretty sure she is okay though" I sigh, "but for now I must stay out of Okasis, I don't want to be kidnapped again." I say as I make my way thru the trees.

~End of entry~

Dear Diary: Today I seen a Village, "crud!" I says as I try to hide, but unfortunately, I was seen. "who are you and how did you get here" an girl with red hair asks, I stutter. The girl puts her hand on my shoulder, "hey it's alright I just wanted to know" the girl with red hair says, "my name is Pattion, sorry I didn't mean to run into this Village" I say as she smiles, "my name is Kiki and it's fine". I shake my head. "I don't want to be in a village because of.. Uh.. reasons" I say as I look down "what happened?" Kiki asks, "clue words cellar, kidnap and uh yeah" I say, she looks at me sadly, "that's so sad, who would dare do that to a child" she says enraged. "Don't worry about it, it's in the past" I grinned at her, "I'm just going to find a place to make a tree-house or something around here" I say as I smile at her, she nods, "okay bye little one" she says, "Bye"! I say and start run away I see a tree a little while later and run to it " this tree will work!" I say and start work on it. about 3 hours later I finish enough of it to make a bed. Then I fall asleep and slowly start to receive dreams.

~End of entry~

 **Thank you CoolShadow15 for giving me the confidence to keep writing. I know it has been a year and since it has been a year all of my grammar has changed and my writing has gotten better. Thanks to you I did this chapter. ALSO! I lost that other notebook about a year ago so I'm bringing up a new kind of aspect to the story and a bit of differences from the previous one. -cough- werewolves -cough- Sister leona -cough-**

 **So yeah thanks and see all you sinicans later!**


End file.
